


like starlight

by nautapa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Dorks in Love, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautapa/pseuds/nautapa
Summary: Jaehyun thinks that Doyoung is beautiful and wants to give him everything he deserves and more





	like starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Dojae is my favorite NCT ship and Doyoung and Jaehyun, as individuals and together, are amazing so I hope that I've done them justice

Jaehyun gazes down at Doyoung laid out on the bed, his pale bare chest slightly shining with sweat, illuminated by the slivers of moonlight streaming in through the window. His nipple piercings gleaming in the dark, two winking lights that encourage Jaehyun to lean down and suck on them. He tears his gaze away from the other boys nipples and continues his way down the rest of Doyoung’s body. A thin waist leading down to slim hips encased in black lace panties with crisscrossing straps that accentuate the older boys lean body and give him the illusion of curves. Long, dainty legs shift under Jaehyun’s stare as the he continues his appraisal the beautiful body before him. 

“Jaehyunie, please”, Doyoung whimpers, breaking the other boy from his trance. “I really need you.” 

Jaehyun feels his cock harden even more at the sight of the unshed tears in Doyoung’s eyes, his slightly sadistic side shining through as he decides that he hasn’t finished teasing his baby just yet. “Yeah, honey, how badly?,” he replies, smirking down as Doyoung. “Tell me how much you want me. Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you.”

Doyoung shivers at the roughness of Jaehyun’s voice, blushing at the thought of having the man in front of him take him apart with just his words. Whisper dirty promises into his ear, let Doyoung know just who was in charge— but first, he really wants Jaehyun to touch him.

“I, um, c-can you. . .my—”, Doyoung breaks off, his embarrassment making itself obvious in the way his skin flushes a pretty pink down to his chest. 

Jaehyun just continues to smile down at Doyoung. He readjusts their position, sitting up and pulling Doyoung into his lap so that they’re face to face. The smirk on his face softens into a smile as he sees Doyoung’s nervousness. Smoothing his hands up and down Doyoung’s thighs in an attempt to get him to relax a bit more, Jaehyun leans in closer and rests forehead to forehead with the other boy.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. It’s just me and you, no need to rush. In fact, I’d like to fully appreciate you now that I’ve got you in my arms.” 

Being under the heated gaze of Jaehyun is making his head spin, his normal confidence nowhere to be found when faced with probably the hottest guy Doyoung’s ever met. Mustering all the mental fortitude that he has left, Doyoung begins again. “P-please, will you maybe eatmeoutbutifyoudon’t—”

“Shh, baby, don’t be so anxious. We have all the time in the world and I would absolutely love to get my mouth on that ass of yours.” Jaehyun smirks down at Doyoung, enjoying the way he flushes. A pretty pink that contrasts so nicely with his pale skin. Doyoung’s so painfully sweet that Jaehyun wants to keep him in this room, shielding him from the outside while also selfishly keeping all of the older boy’s love and attention for himself. Jaehyun trails his hands down to Doyoung’s ass cheeks, squeezing them softly with his large hands. “C’mon, sweetheart. Get on your tummy for me, ass up like the good boy I know you are.”

Doyoung swallows but quickly moves away from Jaehyun’s lap. He positions himself as seductively as he can, cradling his head in his arms with his back arched. 

“I'm ready, Jaehyunie. Please touch me,” Doyoung breathes out.

“Patience, baby, let me look at you. I want to admire your body, and then, when I'm done and ready—” Jaehyun breaks off to run his hand along the curve of Doyoung's back, eventually stopping to rest on his tailbone, two fingers teasing at the other boys hole. “I'll fuck you into the mattress, good and hard. Is that what you want? Wanna be a little fucktoy for me?”

“Oh fuck, yes yes please. I just, I want you so bad.” 

“Ok, sweetheart. Stay still for a bit, be a good boy for me and then you'll get your treat.” 

Jaehyun punctuates this with a light slap to Doyoung's ass before pulling apart both cheeks and leaning down. He gently blows on his hole, enjoying the way it puckers at the stimulation. He smirks at the way his baby keens under the attention before licking a hot, wet stripe over his hole. Doyoung’s shivery whine only serves to spur Jaehyun on more. 

He runs his tongue over the other boy’s hole, sucking and licking at the pink pucker. The wet sounds of his mouth against skin and Doyoung's sweet voice cause his dick to harden even more, hot and heavy between his legs where it’s still trapped in his sweatpants. There's something about having Doyoung’s naked body underneath him while he’s still dressed that adds to the heat curled in the pit of his stomach. He runs a finger over the wet hole before gently pressing it in. Doyoung’s breath catches and Jaehyun stills, running his free hand along the other boys side in what he hopes is a calming manner. However, Doyoung soon moans and presses back on the finger inside him. Encouraged, Jaehyun adds another finger, then when he hears a garbled ‘more, Jaehyunie, please’ he adds another. Once he’s four fingers in and Doyoung is drooling onto the sheets in pleasure, he removes his fingers and sits back to admire his work.

Straightening up, Jaehyun palms himself over his clothing as he soaks up the scene before him. Shiny black hair damply sticking to Doyoung's skin, broad shoulders that taper down to a thin waist only to flare out again at the hips, a perky butt leading to long delicate legs; a vision of beauty that is his alone to admire. 

Doyoung turns his head, brows slightly furrowed in confusion at the absence of stimulation. 

“Jaehyunie? Why did you stop?,” he pouts. Doyoung’s eyes travel down the other boys body, stopping when he sees Jaehyun’s hand massaging his bulge. His eyes widen and he unconsciously swallows, thinking about having that hard length in his mouth or, even better, his ass. “I really want you, haven’t I been a good boy?”

If there’s anything that Jaehyun loves, it’s teasing Doyoung. But even he has a breaking point, so he strips out of his shirt and sweatpants before opening the condom packet that he had taken out of his pocket. After rolling the rubber over his length and giving himself a few smooth strokes, he positions himself behind the other boy. He rubs his cock teasingly along Doyoung’s hole before pushing in. The warm slide of Doyoung’s walls around his sensitive cock has him gasping in pleasure before he bottoms out. Doyoung is a whining mess underneath him, eyes hazy and lust-filled as he gazes back at Jaehyun. Soon enough the sound of high pitched whines, deep grunts, and skin slapping against skin fills the room. Jaehyun leans down, chest pressing against Doyoung’s back as his hands travel up the other boys body. They stop at his chest, tweaking his nipple piercings, and causing the boy beneath him to clench down on his cock even more. 

Eventually, the combined stimulation from Jaehyun’s cock in his ass and the fingers teasing his nipples pushes Doyoung over the edge. He comes hard, clenching impossibly harder around Jaehyun and whimpering when he feels the other boy finish in him with a deep groan. Doyoung lays there for a bit, only slightly bothered by the fact that he is lying on top of his drying cum. Jaehyun, on the other hand, pulls out with a slight intake of breath before disposing of the condom and walking over to the bathroom. He comes back with a damp washcloth and smiles softly at Doyoung’s sleepy form.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he softly murmurs,” roll over so I can clean you up and change these sheets.”

“Nooo, don’ wanna,” Doyoung slurs. “ ‘m tired and jus’ wanna sleep. Don’ care about sheets, not mine anyway.”

Jaehyun just chuckles a bit and moves to the side of the bed. His shy baby frorm before is gone and the usual Doyoung is back (and he would never admit it but he loves this bratty Doyoung more). 

“Alright, I’m just gonna turn you over to wipe you off and move you to a more comfortable spot.” 

Jaehyun rolls Doyoung’s limp body onto his back and gently runs the cloth over the boys skin. Doyoung whines a bit at the contact but doesn’t make any move to push him away. Once he’s cleaned every trace of cum from Doyoung’s body, Jaehyun smoothly lifts him in his arms and transfers him to the large armchair in the corner of the room. Satisfied that Doyoung’s comfortable, he makes quick work of changing the sheets before lifting Doyoung back into the bed and settling in next to him. At this point, Doyoung is even more sleep drunk and barely responds to Jaehyun’s actions, save for snuggling up to him and burying his face in his chest. 

With the exhaustion of their nighttime activity beginning to overwhelm him as well, Jaehyun wraps his arms around Doyoung and places a tender kiss on top of his head.

“Sleep tight, Doyoungie. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kim Doyoung


End file.
